Danarshi
Born in Amanare, the capital city of Amanalar, on Argus, approximately thirty-seven thousand years ago, Danarshi, son of Duum'viaer and Shi'var, is a draenei anchorite, soulpriest, harbinger and necromancer. He is primarily referred to by his title of Anchorite, however, due to his tenancy to serve the interests of his people and their allies via the means and morals that are most frequently associated with the Holy Light. On Argus, Danarshi was mentored as a harbinger under Duum'viaer and met the love of his life, Aelleena, who he married and had his first child and daughter with, known as Irenora. He served the Amanalar Peacekeepers, an elite task force of eredar warriors who saw to the safety of Amanalar. When the Burning Legion came to Argus, Danarshi was tasked by his father to escort civilians to Mac'Aree so that they could escape the demons. Shortly after successfully fleeing from their homeworld onboard the Genedar, Danarshi and Aelleena had their first son, Kai'soran, to commemorate the event. Four thousand, five hundred years into his voyage onboard the Genedar, Danarshi arose as an anchorite under D'ore and advanced to the title of Grand Anchorite fifteen thousand years later. Afterwards, he saw the birth of his third and final child - another daughter, Leanarhi. After the Genedar crash-landed on Draenor, he served the Auchenai in Auchindoun alongside his wife for almost two centuries, initially as an anchorite though later as a soulpriest, which taught him the process of purifying spirits and wielding Shadow magic, as well as granting him the tincture that allowed him to forever see into the Shadowlands. Danarshi did not leave Auchindoun until after learning of the fall of Karabor, which caused him to flee for Shattrath City under the false perception that it would have a higher chance of survival against the Horde. In the following days, he found himself defending Shattrath against the orcs with Irenora, who sacrificed herself to teleport him away once the battle was lost. Danarshi was forced to survive a dying Draenor for over two decades, clinging to the shores of the Zangar Sea and hiding in Zangarmarsh after the planet was obliterated into what is now known as Outland. Danarshi, unknowing that Aelleena had perished in the summoning of Murmur in Auchindoun, returned to its ruins to discover her fate but instead found the remnants of the Auchenai who welcomed him into the Auchenai Crypts and indoctrinated him into learning necromancy, which he planned on using to revive his wife at the cost of severing his connection to the Light and corrupting his physical appearance. After his resurrection spell failed, rendering Aelleena into a mindless undead, he refused to accept defeat and fell into utter insanity, performing further heinous necromantic acts within Auchindoun. Danarshi did not awake from his mania until a weakened D'ore contacted him in his dreams, ordering him to leave Auchindoun and help fight the Burning Legion and Illidari on Outland. After freeing Aelleena from her torment by cremating her, he did as the naaru commanded and fought insidious forces all over the shattered world. His return to sanity was brought to an abrupt end, however, when he was chastised over his descent to darkness by a dying Kai'soran at the Black Temple, which turned him into a vessel of hatred. In the following months, Danarshi found himself on Azeroth through the Dark Portal and happened upon Stormwind City. He intermingled with its malevolent organisations and resumed his practice of necromancy. Before long, he was awoken once more by the voice of D'ore in his sleep, and in the coming days, was accepted into the ranks of Elysium, a military sect of a well-established draenei order known as the Te'Amun, who promised to aid him on his path to redemption. Around the same time, he pledged his full allegiance to the Alliance and Exodar. With the help of Elysium, Danarshi recovered his connection with the Light, but not long before he fell into a trap that was laid by his man'ari brother, Mordaros, who locked him in a time bubble and banished him to the Twisting Nether. He unconsciously drifted through the Nether for months until the link was first made between the main universe and alternate universe, causing an anomaly that sent Danarshi to alternate Draenor and awoke him from his stasis. Soon after, Danarshi, afraid that history would repeat itself, went on a journey to find his alternate relatives and convince them to accompany him, which proved successful, aside from his own alternate counterpart, who refused. Ultimately, they helped in the war against the Iron Horde across Draenor, during which Danarshi discovered that his alternate self had sworn himself to the Sargerei, resulting in him fighting and killing him. For a short time, Danarshi was a member of the Rebirth of Argus, a small-scale draenei order. This lasted until after the Tanaan Jungle campaign when he stumbled upon the Te'Amun and was readmitted into their ranks, as well as being recruited by the Hand of Argus shortly after. Once more, the Te'Amun proved instrumental on his path to redemption, as he gained many close companions and remembered what it truly meant to be benevolent. Danarshi stood alongside them throughout the third invasion of the Burning Legion on Azeroth, as well as the Conclave and Armies of Legionfall. He even took part in the long awaited Argus Campaign, during which he joined the Army of the Light, combated countless demons and ventured to Amanalar shortly before the siege of Antorus, where he summoned his brother and exacted revenge upon him by slaying him with the aid of the Te'Amun. Danarshi spent much of the Fourth War defending the Azuremyst Isles from the threat of the Horde. Midway into the war, he accompanied the Alliance fleet in pursuit of the Horde fleet over the Great Sea, which led to their fall into Nazjatar. He survived the wreckage but was stranded, forced to survive in the harsh conditions. As this was happening, inner turmoil consumed the Te'Amun and caused them to disband, which Danarshi did not discover until after his escape from Nazjatar. Without their company, he had no choice but to face the forces of N'Zoth alone in one of the most significant tests of his willpower yet. Though it was difficult for him, he persisted until the defeat of the Old God, proving the fortitude he had collected over the recent years and leaving him stronger than he had ever been before. 'Description' 'Appearance' WIP. 'Personality' Danarshi is a worn and seasoned individual who has survived through thirty-seven thousand years of trials and tribulations. As a result of his age and past, he is wise and learned, frequently acting and speaking in a stern and sophisticated manner, which often inspires respect and admiration in his peers and allies. Though Danarshi was once driven primarily by negativity in years recent, since returning to the Holy Light and surrounding himself with his fellow draenei and their allies, he possesses a more positive attitude and demeanour. At his heart, he is an honest, compassionate, righteous and respectful individual who strives to perform deeds of good, though in a manner that favours order over chaos. Consequently, Danarshi stands firmly against deeds, principles and magics that he considers evil and seldom shows clemency toward such things. To some, his perception of morality may seem unusual, if not skewed, as, whilst he usually deplores the usage of fel and unholy magic, he is lenient with those who wield the Void, due to viewing it as a natural and fundamental component of the universe that is not inherently evil, save for certain creatures that dwell within it or originated from it, such as the Old Gods. There is more to Danarshi than many may first see on the surface, however; as a simultaneous wielder of the Light and Void, he undergoes a constant struggle to maintain harmony and control of such conflicting forces. Whilst the Light works to soothe and strengthen him, the Void does the opposite, whispering into the confines of his mind and inspiring feelings of dread, vexation and anxiety. Although Danarshi is adept at restraining the sensations inflicted upon him by the Void, when he heavily utilises such magic or wanders into a place where its presence is strong, it will prove increasingly difficult for him to resist its urges. When this occurs, he may prove increasingly severe, irascible and unstable, depending on the severity of the Void usage or presence. Due to his inherent willpower and connection with the Light, however, he very rarely loses full control of himself. On the day he was deemed a soulpriest by the Auchenai, Danarshi consumed a concoction that granted him the perpetual ability to peer into the Shadowlands and see the spirits which roam within. Although he has since grown accustomed to this, the Shadowlands are filled with unspeakable horrors that can, at times, still prove frightening or disturbing to him. In consequence of this, it is common for Danarshi to suffer from nightmares, as well as have his disposition shift negatively at intervals that may seem random and unjustified to those who are unknowing of his plight. Though Danarshi is reticent to people he is not familiar with, he is prone to divulging his more sensitive thoughts, opinions and memories to those who he considers intimate or trustworthy. After suffering from the death of his family, as well as countless friends, he is incredibly loyal and protective of such individuals, largely due to a profound fear of losing them in a similar fashion; this is worsened by his consciousness of the Shadowlands, where the souls of the deceased go to suffer infinitely. Primarily, for this reason, Danarshi, himself, is also afraid of dying. After his desecration of the corpse of his wife, Aelleena, with necromancy, when he made a deranged and desperate attempt to return her to life, Danarshi carries crippling guilt over his sin. As a result of this, and his lingering loyalty to his deceased wife who he wronged, he is repulsed by the idea of romance and refuses to indulge in it. He is uncomfortable around those who approach him in such a way, particularly if they are aware of his condition, which he sees as inconsiderate and disrespectful. Though this has shown signs of lessening since the defeat of the Burning Legion, it remains a significant hurdle for him. 'Biography' WIP. 'Trivia' * Danarshi can typically be found on the Moon Guard server both in-game and on the World of Warcraft armory. * Danarshi's name was once "Lacvanis", which has long since been retconned. Lacvanis, out of character wise, however, still existed for many years following his recreation into Danarshi, which occurred during Cataclysm. The character was not deleted until Warlords of Draenor. Lacvanis was, out of character-wise, an Unholy death knight, as his focus on necromancy, in character-wise, was overly profuse for a draenei. Overall, the character concept as a whole has come a long way since that point. * Danarshi was originally created during 2009 on the Saurfang server. He was a Discipline priest who, due to out of character inexperience at the time, used the specialisation purely to deal damage. Shortly following the recreation of the character, renamed "Lacvanis", on the Moon Guard server in 2010, the original Danarshi from Saurfang was deleted. Today's iteration of the character was created on the 19th of January, 2012 and adopted the original name. 'Future Plans' * The biography on this page was temporarily removed due to a variety of issues including poor writing, outdated/missing lore and stories which did not directly relate to Danarshi in any way, all of which I am now in the process of fixing. Unfortunately, due to complex reasons, the first step to this is for me to finish working on the biographies of his relatives, meaning I will not be able to properly work on his own biography until they are finished. * The description on this page was outdated and thus temporarily removed until I have the time to properly edit it. * I hope to eventually replace the infobox image with something of higher production quality. * Due to the recent disband of Te'Amun, the page summary is slightly outdated and I plan on fixing it. However, I might redo it entirely as I'm not completely happy with how it's structured, though I'm yet to fully decide on this. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Priests Category:Anchorites Category:Soulpriests Category:Warriors Category:Harbingers Category:Necromancers Category:Te'Amun Category:Exodar Military Category:Hand of Argus Category:Grand Alliance Category:Armies of Legionfall Category:Army of the Light Category:Conclave Category:Auchenai Category:Amanalar Peacekeepers Category:Elysium